


Don't you remember?

by fairyalchemist



Series: Angsty Angst Angst [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: ANGSTY ANGST ANGST, End, Gen, Inspired By, One Shot, ft 503
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyalchemist/pseuds/fairyalchemist
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are captured by Dimaria but Natsu can't remember anything... at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the FT chapter 503. The dialogue should be about the same as the scanlation.

“Natsu!”

A voice resounded around him, like a lullaby that calmed his heart… but he couldn’t move, couldn’t even lift a finger as exhaustion overwhelmed him. Who was it? His brain wasn’t thinking… Muddled thoughts floated in his head…

And he knew his senses were wrong, he couldn’t focus. Was that two voices her heard? What are they saying? He tried to ground himself, to open his eyes to see, but failed…

_Am I dying? Why can’t I remember?_

_Kill…_  

_Why?_

White balls of fire flashed before his eyes and an excruciating pain pierced his head as something jerked his face up. He tried to open his eyes again, and he failed.

_Kill…_

Trickles of sweat fell down his forehead. His breathing was calm and he couldn’t understand why. What was that smell? It was something or some _one,_ a pleasant smell. Had he smelled it before? He couldn’t place it….

Another smell, this time, pungent and unpleasant became stronger. Revolting. Was this an enemy?

“The little punk’s not moving at all, is he? Don’t tell me he’s already….” A second voice snarled and he felt the pain turned bright and hot but he still couldn’t move… couldn’t do anything about it.

_Kill…_

Echoes of memories floated in his mind as something… _something_ called to him…

_Kill…_

A heaviness in his head spread, little by little. A numbness, an unknown darkness tempted him…  He tasted bile in his mouth. _Who am I?_

_Kill…_

_What am I?_

_Kill…_

He couldn’t remember…

The pain abruptly ceased, he noticed now, that he was sitting down on a chair, but his limbs were locked in place, his movements restricted.

_Where am I?_

“What big, beautiful eyes you have. I wonder,” the second voice said, poison coated its words. “Are all Ishgalans born with them? Just looking at them really pisses me off. I suppose gouging them out would be a good place to start, don’t you think?”

_No…_

“I’d much rather lose my eyes than entertain your twisted fetishes you scum!”

That voice… that smell….they were… _nice._

“That’s the best expression you can manage? Some tears and screaming in terror would be nice…It would really help set the mood.”

_Don’t…_

“Even if I can’t see everyone’s smiling faces, I’ll always remember each and every one of them. The sight of our guild…The streets of magnolia, with all the shops and the houses… All the stains and the dirty spots on the books I’ve read… I’ll remember them all. If you’re really going to do it, get on with it already!”

_Kill!_

_Don’t._

_Do it…_

_No…_

Frissons of blistering hot and cold heaviness coursed through his veins, his blood felt alive and new, free of earthly restraints. This power within him, it was intoxicating….it was…

_Who am I again?_

_You’re me…_

“You rebellious little bitch!”

_What am I?_

“I’m gonna take that pretty face of yours…”

_You’re me…._

“And take my time covering it in scars!”

_What are we?_

He heard screams… _Her screams… LUCY!_

_We’re E.N.D… Don’t you remember?_

“Yes," the feeling of blood in his hands, the look of pure terror in his enemy's face made him feel drunk with pleasure. "I remember…”


End file.
